


cute guy

by onthighsbelongtotaemin



Series: prompts [25]
Category: SHINee
Genre: Blind Date, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-13 02:31:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9102568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onthighsbelongtotaemin/pseuds/onthighsbelongtotaemin
Summary: prompt: “imagine person a of your otp catching person b googling them”





	

taemin watched the cute guy cutely scrunch his nose at the computer screen, leaning in close & absently pushing his round glasses back up his nose. instinctively he pushed his own up as well, amused & a little self-conscious that his were identical to cute guy’s.

he wanted to lurk in the background & keep watching but it was sort of his job to take care of confused patrons & cute guy definitely qualified so he shook off his “ohmygodthisguyissocutecanitakehimhome” nerves & walked over as calmly as he could.  tripping over the recycling bin, he planted his hands against the table, startling cute guy, & threw on a wide grin as his face burned & he asked, “anything i can help you with?”

“uh yeah, maybe,” cute guy replied uncertainly.  “the browser’s frozen, i think.  i can’t get out of this window.”  taemin silently thanked minjung for being too distracted by the new librarian’s propensity for low-cut shirts to keep up with the recent computer glitches: jonghyun was definitely earning his keep.

“sorry about that.  we’ve been having a few problems with our system lately.  let me just re-boot it for you & then you can…”  his voice tapered off when he realized it was his facebook page cute guy was looking at, his profile pic pulled up & taking up most of the screen.  his now trim blonde hair was black & fell into his eyes which, sans glasses, were squinted shut as he, jongin, & moonkyu drunkenly posed in the tiny square.  “what the hell…?”

“um…you were going to re-boot?”

“why are you looking at this page?”

“that’s…kind of a personal question.  can’t you just re-boot it?”  taemin stood up & crossed his arms & glowered down at cute guy.

“not until you’re telling me why you’re looking at my facebook page.” cute guy snorted & crossed his own arms.

“stop messing around & just re-boot the computer.  or do i need to go to assistance & get someone else?”

“i’m serious.  that’s my page.  look.” he leaned over cute guy to click on “mobile uploads”, scrolling down until he found the one he’d posted a month or so back when he’d gone in to get his hair bleached.  “ _son of a bitch_ ” was murmured behind him & he looked over his shoulder to see cute guy’s eyes widen behind the glasses that matched his own, staring at the image on the screen.  cute guy shook his head & raised his hands defensively as taemin straightened up & crossed his arms again.

“it’s not what it looks like.  whatever it looks like.  look, my friend kibum set me up with this guy…you, i guess…& i just wanted to check him…you…out before meeting up tonight.”  he glanced at the screen & back at taemin with confusion. “you don’t look anything like how he described.”

taemin shifted self-consciously, his crossed arms dropping & his palms rubbing against his thighs.

“how did he describe me?”

“‘a sloppy child’ were his exact words.”  taemin huffed at the description he’d heard too many times to count. “something about fuzzy loafers?” he looked at cute guy & then down at his feet, listening as a soft “i’ll be damned” was uttered.

“they’re really comfortable.”

“…ok.”

“they really are.”

“they’re your feet.”

“yes.”  it was quiet for a little bit as cute guy seemed to process taemin’s footwear & taemin subtly glanced down to see what cute guy was wearing on his own toes.  trainers.  figures.

“how did he describe me?”

“what?”  cute guy shifted with a little smile, crossing his arms & looking up at taemin. “how did he describe me?  because those shoes are pretty weird but there’s nothing about you that seems ‘sloppy’.  & he never said you were hot so i’m interested to hear what he said about me?”

“you think i’m hot?”

“i think you’re incredibly hot.  especially in those shoes.”

“i…wait, are you joking?”

“nope.”  

“oh.  ok. well he kind of said the same about you. ‘guy next door’ type of thing. he was kind of right,” he said, gesturing toward cute guy.  “hoodie, jeans, sneakers.  kind of fits.”

“but?”

“but.”  taemin grinned, his eyes disappearing into his smile.  “he didn’t say you were hot either.”

“you think i’m hot?”

“i think you’re incredibly hot.  especially in that hoodie.”  cute guy snorted as he stood up.  they were nearly eye level, cute guy’s sneakers keeping him slightly shorter as taemin’s fuzzy loafers gave him a bit of extra height.

“jinki.  obviously.” he stretched out his hand & taemin grabbed it smiling, a little spark of electricity emanating from the other’s fingers.

“taemin.  obviously.” they both chuckled when they realized they were still holding hands, letting go & rubbing their thighs in unison & laughing.

“i like your glasses,” taemin said, pointing shyly.  

“i like yours too.”  they shifted, taemin crossing his arms & jinki shoving his fists into his pockets.

“well.”

“well.”

“i guess i’ll see you tonight.”

“yeah.”  he bit his lip & tilted his head as he watched his blind date walk away.  nice thighs, he thought.  very nice.


End file.
